Ragnarok Resurrection
by Iggy V
Summary: Something threatens to start another war between mortals and gods. Who can stop Ragnarok's resurrection? If you read, please leave a review.
1. After Armageddon

A/N: I've scaled up the size of the world so that it takes longer for adventurers to get from place to place. I just thought that an adventure lasting only a few hours would be a pretty boring high fantasy story. I've also taken some creative liberties with the spells and other abilities, but hey, its still RO. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to RO, but I call dibs on my original characters.

Iggy V

Presents

**Ragnarok Resurrection**

Prologue:

After Armageddon

A long time ago there was a war know as Ragnarok. Nobody remembers how it started, but humans, demons, and gods fought against each other in a maelstrom of blood, metal and magic. After the war a truce was signed and a barrier was created to separate the world of mortals and the worlds of the holy and the damned.

Over the next thousand years, in the mortal land of Midgard, the war was eventually forgotten. The more the memories of the war faded, the more humans pursued mastery of more powerful magic and unknowingly weakened the barrier between them and their ancient adversaries .

This pursuit of power marked the beginning of one of Midgard's greatest legends.

-_-

In a dusty, poorly lit room at the top of a tremendous tower there was a man in black robes looming over an iron coffin. He extended a hand with long, pale fingers and swept the dust from it. As he did so, the sound of footsteps echoed from behind the door on the other end of the room.

"I know you're here, Loli," the cloaked figure stated in a voice that sounded like a howling wind, "You may enter."

The door opened and a young girl with curly, blonde hair and a purple pair of overalls entered. She was followed by a cloud of bats and a black cat sat on top of her head. "Sire," she addressed the cloaked man, "We have located it in Niflheim. All is being made ready for you."

"Excellent!" the cloaked man cheered without turning to look at Loli, "Prepare my airship for travel."

The girl tilted her head and asked, "Sire, are you sure you want to do all this? After all, the orcs and kobolds are openly preparing to stop you and if the humans find out..."

"Humanity is never going to find out!" the cloaked man barked at her, "Even if they did it wouldn't matter. Not even the gods could stop me now."

-_-

Far away, in the walled city of Prontera, black clouds could be seen gathering on the horizon as a masked man approached the gate. The two guards on either side of the gate stepped in front of him and extended a hand to motion him to stop. "It's getting late, sir," one of the guards stated, "We'll need to see your papers before you enter the city."

Nodding, the masked man pulled a folded envelope out from behind him and handed it to the sentries. After opening it and skimming its contents briefly the guard handed the papers back and moved out of the traveler's way. "Everything appears to be in order," the guard stated, to which the masked man replied, "No. If everything were in order than they wouldn't have sent for me."

-_-

_Who is this mysterious, cloaked man and what about the man in the mask?_

_What's in the coffin?_

_Since when does Loli Ruri do something besides kill every player in her path?_

_All will be revealed later, but we aren't that far yet._

_The story will continue with the next chapter, entitled:_

**The White Knight.**

_See you there._

A/N: Yes, it was a very short chapter. I am holding its larger successors hostage. If you want to see them alive and well, you will submit a review. Constructive criticism is more than welcome. You already went through the trouble of reading my work so you might as well tell me what you think.


	2. The White Knight

_Most people would die in order to earn the title of "Hero"._

_Most people don't know what a hero really is._

_Most people have mistaken me for such a man._

_In reality, I'm only doing my job._

_My name is Blanco. I am a knight of Prontera._

Chapter 1:

The White Knight

In the great walled city of Prontera there existed a massive building dedicated to its defenders. It was a place for people of honor, duty and loyalty. It was filled with marble statues of its founders and the walls were covered in murals depicting great battles. This was no mere gathering place for commoners, it was the meeting hall for protectors of order and justice. This was Prontera Chivalry. This was home to the knights of Prontera.

Marching down the halls of this grand structure was a man with long, white hair wearing a worn, pale tunic over a shirt of chain mail that protected him where his iron greaves and gauntlets could not. His leather boots showed a full life of considerable use. Over his face, the man wore a mask that had only a narrow slit in it for each eye and his mouth.

As this man reached his destination, he knocked on the large, wooden door twice. "Enter," said a voice inside. The masked man opened the door and obeyed, closing the door behind him and saying in a low voice, "I understand you wanted to see me, sir."

"Yes," responded another armored man behind a desk as he scratched his beard, "Sir Blanco, it has come to the attention of Prontera Chivalry that the city of Geffen has been having trouble with the orcs living on the nearby reservation. They are making several violations of the Sentient Monsters Preservation and Relocation Act that was passed nigh twenty years ago. Namely; they are entering human owned land without written consent, damaging the property of humans, endangering human life and well being, and failing to dispose of waste in a timely fashion."

The man in white nodded, "Very well. I shall deal with these monsters," as he turned to leave. Before he could reach the threshold tough, the other knight ordered, "Stop, Sir Blanco. You're getting ahead of yourself. This isn't like the time we sent you to Mount Mjolnir."

Blanco froze in his tracks and turned to face his superior. "So, you don't want me to kill the orcs?" he asked as he adjusted his mask. The knight behind the desk gestured for him to have a seat and Blanco took the chair in front of the desk. "So, what would you have me do?"

"We are sending you to investigate and negaotiate," the other knight told him, "and we are not sending you alone."

A knock on the door signaled someone else on the other side. Blanco looked to the door and then to his superior. "Who exactly are you sending me with?" he questioned. The other knight looked to the door and said, "You may enter," as two new figures stood on the threshold.

The first one to enter the room was young man in large, blue robes and a matching pointy hat. He held his head high as if to show off his green eyes and the swirling, dark patterns under them. "Hello," he greeted the knights, "I am Damien Spellwrite, mage for hire. I received your message and got here as soon as I could."

The knights nodded in unison. "Welcome to Prontera, Mr. Spellwrite. I trust that Sir Blanco needs no introduction," said the knight behind the desk, "But, who is that still left in the door?"

All three men turned their attention to a young woman with her long, brown hair tied into a braid and decorated with a large, purple bow. She shuffled her feet nervously under her long, yellow skirt and turned her hazel eyes to the floor. In a shaking voice, she introduced herself, "I-I'm Cynthia P-Patchwork; Acolyte of the Ch-church of Prontera. It's n-n-nice to meet all of you. H-h-how can I of service?"

Blanco looked to his superior. "You can't be serious," he stated.

"Oh, I'm completely serious, Sir Blanco," Responded the knight behind the desk, "Ms. Patchwork here speaks the orcs' language and Mr. Spellwrite knows the land better than almost anyone else. Prontera Chivalry selected these two specifically for this quest, just as we specifically selected you. You three are to go to the Orc Reservation and negotiate with the elders there to get the attacks on Geffen to stop. That's not a problem, is it, Sir Blanco?"

The white knight spoke in a hushed but angry tone, "It most certainly IS a problem! I already know the lay of the land around the reservation. Are you forgetting who you sent there the last time there was a problem? I also don't see the point in sending someone to speak with those animals seeing as almost every human that gets close to that area ends up beaten to death anyway. These monsters don't want to talk, they're looking for fight!"

"Oh?" asked Blanco's superior, "And I suppose you'll take on the entire encampment single-handed, eh? Sir Blanco, there is more to this than you know. These orcs are not attacking out of anger or to steal supplies. We don't know why they're making so many attacks against the city of Geffen, but we would very much like to. Go to the reservation and have Cynthia try to strike up a truce. Failing that..."

"Is why you're sending me," Blanco finished his statement for him, "I understand. I'm 'Plan B'."

Damien raised one hand and said, "Um, excuse me, but it would seem that we've all the briefing we need and I trust that the reward promised to me in your letter still stands. If that's all the information we require, then might I suggest we stock up on supplies and call it a night? It's getting late and the merchants will be closing their shops soon."

"An excellent idea," agreed Blanco's superior as he handed Damien an envelope, "You are to visit the merchants before they close for the night and get whatever supplies you may need. Show them this letter when making your purchase and they'll put it on Prontera Chivalry's tab. You are dismissed."

The three adventurers left Prontera Chivalry and proceeded to the market. After getting their supplies they spent the night at the Prontera Inn. As he drifted off to sleep, Blanco wondered what had possessed his superiors to think this was a good idea.

-_-

The sun broke over the horizon as Cynthia and Damien arrived at Prontera's gate and met a slightly irritated white knight. "You two need to be more prompt," Blanco told them, "We're burning daylight now. I hope you walk fast."

"Walk?" Asked Damien, "Can't you get us some peco pecos? After all, you are a knight. I thought that was your main mode of transportation." A chill went down the masked man's spine upon hearing this proposal. Damien took note of this and stopped talking.

As the party left Prontera, Cynthia adjusted her backpack to fit more comfortably as she walked. The rising sun was gradually warming the air and soon the fields were teaming with sounds of chirping birds, buzzing insects and bouncing porings. The vast expanse of green rolled over the small hills and was only interrupted by the winding road, the occasional gathering of brush or lonesome tree. It was a day of clear skies and warm weather. Cynthia could only assume that it was the perfect day to begin a journey.

Just as his companions were growing fond of their surroundings, Blanco posed a question, "Do you two know how take care of yourselves in a fight?"

"Well," the mage began, "I graduated from the Geffen Magic Academy specializing in offensive spells with a minor in Power Casting. I got top marks for accuracy and effectiveness in Spell Casting 101. I wrote a ten-thousand word thesis paper on monsterology which my professor said should have bee added directly to the textbook..."

"It sounds like it could have BEEN the textbook," Blanco cut him off, "What about you, Acolyte?"

Cynthia blushed a bit. "I, uh, I've never been in battle before, but I've healed soldiers that came back from it," She nervously replied, "Some of them told me what it was like. It sounds awful. Sir Blanco, I, um, I really hope we don't have to fight."

The knight nodded in agreement with her. "It sounds like if we do have to fight than you two will have to stay near me," he advised them, "Cynthia, keep healing the wounded. Damien, don't go off on your own."

Right after that piece of advice was given, the three travelers came across a tree at the side of the road. It's branches were full of thick, green leaves and bright, red apples. As the party got closer, the branches of this tree began to shake and a strange grunting sound could be heard. "Well," Damien observed, "That's strange."

"Oh no," Cynthia trembled, "I-is there a m-monster in th-that tree? I d-don't want to..."

"If it is a monster," Damien cut her off as he approached the plant, "I want to learn about it."

"That's a bad idea," Blanco warned him as he drew his sword, "You really don't want to fight what's in those branches."

"Why not?" the magic user asked in a boastful tone as he stepped closer and closer to the tree, "I'm sure whatever it is, my magic will be able to..."

Damien didn't finish his sentence. From the branches of the tree leaped a young man with spiky, red hair and dark green clothes. As his heavy boots kicked Damien to the ground, he drew a knife out from a small sheathe on his hip and pressed it against the mage's neck threateningly. Before the other two could act, the newcomer shouted, "Nobody moves or the magic man gets it!"

Cynthia clasped her hands together. "Please," She begged, "Don't hurt Damien! We need him to show us the way to the Orc Reservation."

"Sorry, sister," the young man started to grin, "But nobody gets past here without paying a toll. Cough up your valuables or I'm gonna have to..."

"**SOUL STRIKE!**" Damien cried out in the middle of the thief's sentence. A barrage of glowing, white spheres flew from his forehead and collided with his assailant's chest, sending him flying off and placing him on his back in front of the tree. Recovering his footing, the mage continued, "As I was saying, I'm sure we'll be able to handle anything that pops out of it. By the way, **COLD BOLT!**"

Several lines of blue light shot out of Damien's hand and left patches of ice all over the thief's body. "S-s-soooo c-c-cooooold!" the thief screamed as Blanco put his blade away, ran forward and placed his foot firmly on the frozen attacker's chest. "Cynthia," the knight said, "Hand over the rope." After a second of searching through her backpack Cynthia found a long rope and gave it to Blanco, who then proceeded to tie up their foe.

"Do you have a name?" Blanco asked.

"J-Jason," The thief replied, still half-frozen.

"Well, Jason," Blanco continued, "by the power vested in me by the royal family and Prontera Chivalry I hereby place you under arrest for assaulting a citizen of Midgard, refusing to comply with an agent of Prontera Chivalry, obstructing the mission of a knight of Prontera, thievery and obstructing travel on a public road. You do not have to say anything more right now. Once you are in questioning, you may have a legal advisor if you wish. If you cannot afford one, it will be provided free of charge by Prontera Chivalry. Do you have any questions?"

Jason turned his head, trying to look his foe in the face. "Yeah," he spoke in a smug tone, "What do you mean by, 'not have to say anything'?"

"It means you should shut up or I'll kick your teeth in," was Blanco's answer as he finished tying the last knot.

The three travelers gathered around Jason and started talking about what to do with him. "We could take him back to Prontera right now," Cynthia suggested, but Damien shook his head.

"No," he stated, "We'd lose too much time. I say we take him with us and leave him to the orcs."

Blanco countered, "He's too much dead weight," before recommending, "We won't be gone too long. A day at the very most. Let's just tie him to the tree and come back later. The worst that could happen to him here is that a poring tries to eat his boots."

Jason became very crossed, "Don't I get a say in this?!"

"Shut up!" Damien and Blanco ordered in unison. "Like I was saying," Blanco carried on, "Let's leave him here and keep going to the Orc Reservation."

"Orc Reservation?" Jason queried, "Oh, you can't go there now."

The party looked down at the thief.. "Why not?" they all asked at once.

Jason said very matter-of-factually, "There was a rock slide in the crags up ahead. The whole road is completely blocked off. I think the orcs caused it."

"Oh no," Cynthia muttered, "What do we do now?"

Damien answered, "We could take a detour to the north. There is a bridge near Geffen that leads straight to the reservation. My question is why we should believe this thief?"

Off in the distance a rumbling noise could be heard and dusty clouds billowed up on the horizon. Jason smiled and looked up at Damien. "That's why," he snickered before being picked up by Blanco. Hoisting Jason over one shoulder, the knight ordered the other two in his party, "Take a turn to the north. We're headed for Geffen."

-_-

_Well, my superiors have lost their minds._

_How am I supposed to keep these two, no, these THREE alive all the way to Geffen when there are probably orcs everywhere?_

_I guess you'll find out in the next chapter;_

**Noises in the Dark**

_Read it and pray for me._


End file.
